


Fright

by PoisonPrincess96



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Amused!goku, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Fluff, Happy Spooky time everyone!, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Scared!vegeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonPrincess96/pseuds/PoisonPrincess96
Summary: Goku wants to play a video game and Vegeta wants none of it.





	Fright

Kakarot was grinning. 

And Vegeta wanted nothing to do with it.

It was bad enough he was forced to share a room with him during their training with Birus, but now that moron was hooking some wires up to the television to connect it to some weird little box. Vegeta thought briefly of just leaving, but was then confronted with having nowhere else to go, So he stayed, and settled for just ignoring whatever it was Kakarot was doing. He pretended to be too absorbed in his book to see the fool fiddling with his weird box, that he couldn't hear the random giggle every so often, or smell the anticipation on Kakarot’s skin. But when the television let out a demented, mechanical laugh he just had to break character and know just what the hell was happening. 

“What the hell are you doing, Kakarot?”

“I’m gonna play Five Nights At Freddy’s.” Kakarot answered, straight faced as if get given a real answer and not some ridiculous nonsensical phrase.

“who the hell is Freddy and why are you staying the week at his house where you're obviously not welcome?”  _ And why am I asking follow up questions!? _

“He’s Freddy,” Kakarot pointed to a screen where an admittedly somewhat fear striking bear stood grinning, “And I'm playing as a security guard he's going to try and come murder.” Vegeta was interested, after all, who doesn't like fending off attempted murder? 

“How do you play?” Kakarot threw him what most people would consider a heartwarming smile, which totally one hundred percent had no effect on the prince and his heart, no siree, none at all, and patted the spot next to him on the floor. Vegeta huffed and instead dragged Kakarot’s bed so it was in front of the tv like a couch before sitting across legged on that. Kakarot shrugged and moved to sit next to him handing him the controller. 

The introduction played and vegeta only scoffed a little at the explanation, flipping through the cameras to keep an eye on everything.

“So I can't just blow them up because?”

“Well firstly, most humans can't do that, and second you'd probably get fired for destruction of property.”

“Oh yes, because as I'm about to be shoved in a suit by crazy mechanical bears I really care about this job that pays me- how much do I get paid?”

“I think about four dollars an hour. “

“That's a rip off!” Kakarot shrugged at him and Vegeta continued to play the game. The first night was easily won much to Vegeta’s pleasure. The second night was harder and a bit more stressful but he won that too on the first try. 

“why would i come back for another night? Wouldn't i just quit? Fuck this.” In fact he had decided he would hand off the controller off when he beat the third night out of boredom when he saw that asinine pirate… thing racing down the hall.

“What the f*ck!?”

“I told you to check Pirate’s Cove more often.”

“SHUT UP! What do I do!?”

“Better close the door.”

“Right!” a small amount of panic flourishing in his chest the prince quickly closed the monitor and pressed the button to close the door. Only for it to make a strange noise and not close.

“Why won’t it-” two screams echoed around the room and Vegeta found himself crashing onto the floor, heart pounding wildly. 

“Hah! Oh my kami that was great!” Kakarot was howling on the bed, almost falling over with laughter. “Did he scare you, Vegeta?”

“Shut up, of course he didn't!” his defence might have been more effective if he wasn't still collecting himself from the floor.

“He did! Oh that's priceless!I thought you'd just jump a bit, maybe blow up the tv, but that was great!”

“I said shut up!”

“it's okay Vegeta, it's supposed to scare you.”

“You didn't even flinch!”

“I play games like this all the time, there's like, five if these and I've beat them all. It's fun to get scared.”

“Why would you people do this for entertainment?!”

“.... don't you want to play again?” 

“Yes.”

Vegeta sat significantly closer to his saiyan counterpart than before, but Goku was kind enough to say nothing, just grin as Vegeta started night three again. He did pretty well until,

“Oh f*ck!” Bonnie had finally succeeded in getting into the room. Third time's the charm he beat it and continued to the fourth night.

The intro played, Vegeta’s face morphing in fear and disgust, muttering curses and shaking his head with more horror as phone guy talked until,

“HOLY F*CKING CR*P!!” Foxy lept into the room sending the prince into Kakarot’s side for refuge. The earth saiyan just put an arm around his friend as base comfort, Vegeta snuggled into his neck muttering.

“I hate this holy hell, no. I hate it.” regardless to his words he started again.

Goku wasn't 100% sure when exactly it happened, but Vegeta had ended up in his lap.

He was pretty sure, however, that it had started the first time Vegeta had run out of power. 

Darkness encroached the screen, adorable music began to play and Vegeta lost his shit.

“Oh f*ck. F*ck f*ck f*ck f*ck f*ck. Oh kami. Oh Dende! F*CK!” Good friend he was Goku rubbed at the prince’s shoulder only to have him throw his arms around the this class’ neck, muttering and cursing. 

“Sh*t! F*ck-” finally Freddy deemed to jump out causing Vegeta to scream and hug onto Kakarot harder, leaning heavily onto his side. The third class just laughed, rubbed his back and waited for vegeta to figure out what he’d done and hit him.

It never came. 

Nope, Vegeta stayed right where he was, only removing his arms so he could play, actually scooting closer, if possible.

So now, as he finally started night five, he was in Goku’s lap, wiggling excitedly. 

“I got this!”

“You sure do, Vegeta.”

“I can do this!”

“Course you can.”

“I'm the prince if all saiyans!”

“Damned right you are!”

He died before it was ever 2am.

But he played in, even though Goku could smell the fear on him, and the little prince kept getting deeper and deeper into his lap as the game continued. But at what Goku estimated was around three in the morning Vegeta lept out of his lap shouting with joy.

“I did it! Yes! I l. AM. THE GREATEST!” Goku just laughed as Vegeta did a small jig in a circle before turning back to face the screen. Promoting one star and the optional sixth night.

“No. Why does it - no way. But- WHY!?” shaking with an effort not to laugh Goku watched Vegeta’s crest fallen face. 

“We should probably go to bed. You can play the sixth night tomorrow.”

“Just one try!”

“Vegeta, it's late.” Goku had never had Vegeta ask for anything. It was an amazing feeling. 

“Just one shot Kakarot!”

“Fine, once.” Vegeta grinned and plopped down unto Goku’s lap, leaving the younger absolutely stunned. He thought the prince wouldn't touch him after the exchange. But here he was, snuggled in his lap. His one try lasted all of twenty seconds, but he did concede to going to bed, so Goku pushed his bed back and they both got ready to sleep. 

But as Vegeta lay in the dark he couldn't help but remember all the times he'd died in that stupid game, and the absolute terror, irrational and short lived as it was, coursing through him.

F*ck, how was he supposed to sleep thinking about that?

“Geta?” the Prince jumped, too worried to even notice the third class had walked over to his side of the room.

“What Kakarot?”

“I'm scared, can i sleep in your bed with you?” Kakarot didn't look particularly scared. Or smell even slightly concerned.

“F*ck off Kakarot! I don't need you mocking me.” Goku opened his mouth to argue that he wasn't making fun of him, but decided it was a waste of his breath. 

“Okay. But.. If you change your mind come sleep in my bed? Pretty please?”

The damn moron was making a fool of himself just because he knew Vegeta would stay up all night in his own bed otherwise. The prince’s will broke in under ten minutes when a creaking sound echoed down the hall.

“Kakarot, are you still afraid?” Vegeta called across the room.

“Completely terrified.” The dead pan voice was a bit of a give away, but what could he do?

“Fine. If you're in such desperate need of comfort.”

Neither of them mentioned that Vegeta had sprinted across the room to avoid being in the open as the prince snuggled into Goku’s neck and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I pretty much just wanted to write something cute for October, and I saw a prompt for OPT playing a scary game together, and was like "vegeta would totally loose his shit." So this was born, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
